1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to novel chemiluminescent systems or mixtures and to the use of novel fluorescer compounds for generating chemiluminescence. More particularly, this invention provides improved light yields at lower temperatures for longer periods of time utilizing the novel fluorescer compounds in oxalate esterfluorescer-hydrogen peroxide chemiluminescent systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substituted 9,10-bis(phenylethynyl)anthracenes and their use as fluorescers with certain oxalate compounds which react with peroxide to produce chemiluminescence are known in the art.